


Babe, the hair

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Making Out, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb comes over for a date night and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, the hair

After a long hard day at work, you just wanted to lie down, watch a movie and have a nice glass of wine. When you got home you quickly changed into an overgrown sweater and wore your comfiest knee high socks and prepared a little dinner for yourself. As you made some quick mac and cheese, your cell phone started buzzing. You looked at the incoming call and it was Sebastian, your stomach turned and you felt a flutter deep down inside. Your mouth turned into a grin, curling up on the right side. 

You answer the phone, "Hey Seb, what's up?" 

"What are you up to?" he asked you. You told him you just came home and you had a shitty day and he takes it upon himself to say, "I'll be right over, someone has to make you feel less crappy." you laugh as you hang up the phone and you start freaking out. 

You ran around your apartment trying to clean up and you went to go fix yourself up a bit. You chugged the glass of wine that you were looking to sip nicely and watch Deadpool but sadly the nerves of Sebastian actually coming over got to you. You were pacing back and forth with the bottle in your hand, thinking of every possible scenario that could happen and there it was the knock on the door that made your heart fall into your stomach making you nauseous. 

You walk towards the door, forgetting the bottle is in your hand, forgetting you had no pants on and forgetting for that split second that you were going to see Sebastian Stan. He's standing there in the door way and he automatically looks you over, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips as he glances to the bottle in your hand. 

"Starting without me I see?" he gives you a little smirk as one strand of hair falls in front of his face. You managed a giggle as you signalled for him to enter and he took the bottle from your hand as he entered. God he looked good but then again when doesn't he look good. You closed the door and turned around to face him, he was sprawled out already on the couch with both feet on the coffee table, taking a swig from the wine bottle. He was wearing these black sweatpants and a tight v neck t-shirt that brought out his eyes and you were already swooning.  _How the fuck am I going to make it through tonight without wanting to touch him, fucking hell,_ you thought to yourself. He was already making you weak and he hasn't even been in your apartment for like 5 minutes. 

"You look good by the way." Sebastian broke your trance and you looked at him and laughed. 

"Really? You dig the exhausted after work look?" you answer as you made your way to the spot beside him. You grabbed the wine out of his hand and he noticed the Deadpool DVD lying on your coffee table. 

"So that's what you were going to watch tonight? I'm kind of offended." he turned his head to face you,  _damn he looks so good._ You take another sip of the wine as he continued talking. You could listen to him talk for hours, his voice was so soothing. 

"I mean at least watch The Winter Soldier." he scoffed. You smiled at him and arched your eyebrow. 

"I don't really like the villain in that one." you looked and waited for him to blow up. 

"Who Pierce? Yeah I guess he was pretty lame." he took the bottle from you and took a bigger gulp of wine. 

"No, The Winter Sol-" you didn't even finish the sentence and Sebastian went off. 

"HE ISN'T A VILLAIN, COME ON! How can you say that! He has suffered through so much, he's been victimized, he has had no con-" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed you almost falling off the couch because you were laughing so hard. 

He put the bottle down and he broke into a smile, as he pinned you down on the couch underneath him, "Oh you think that's funny?" he was laughing now and your legs were on either side of him as he had your hands pinned above your head and the laughter slowed down as you both locked eyes and your breathing became uneven. You wrapped your legs around him causing him to press into you a bit more and you cleared your throat. He went for it, it ducked his head and kissed you. He kissed you slow at first and you kissed him back, even slower because you really wanted to remember this and you were guilty of wanting to taste him. 

You moved your hips up towards him, he took the hint and he started grinding with you making his own little rhythm at his own pace. You ran your fingers down his back as he was now kissing your neck, you reached his hips and you slowly tugged at his shirt, wanting to take it off for him. In two seconds he detached his lips from your neck and he swiftly took his shirt off as he tossed it aside. You stopped him from kissing you again as you placed your palms on his torso. 

You trailed your fingers down his torso and fuck was it beautiful, perfectly sculpted in every way. You hitched your fingers inside his waist band as you looked up at him grinning. You pushed him back on the couch as you got up and straddled him. 

He grinned at you and you grabbed his face and kissed a bit deeper than before, his hands were on your hips firmly as he pushed you down on top of his growing erection. You let out a small moan into his mouth at the contact. He moved his hands up the side of your body as he came up to your breasts and grabbed them.

You broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "Seb are you sure you want to do this?"

He smirked as he moved his hips up into you and he laughed, "What do you think?" he raised his eyebrow. 

You ran his fingers through is hair, the long mane that you loved so much because of how thick it was and how it fell and framed his face. He grabbed your hands and took them away, "No, no babe stop, I just conditioned it -" he signalled down to his crotch with his eyes. "You can grab something else." the side of his mouth curling up into the darkest grin you've ever seen. 

You copied his grin as you slowly got off him, "Gladly." he looked rather confused until you got down on both knees in front of him and placed your hands on his knees and spread them apart, as you let your hands slowly move up his thighs. You palmed him over his pants and you looked up at him and saw him swallow as he licked his lips. You pulled back his pants and you ran your hand with force over his cock and he tilted his head back on the couch. You left soft kisses over his briefs and as you got to the top you lifted the band of them and pulled them down over his dick and it hit his stomach. You were salivating at the very sight of it, you looked back up at Seb and he was watching you. So you grinned up at him as you grabbed his shaft with one hand and licked your lips and moved up towards his dick. You started licking the tip over and over as you were pumping him into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around and around as you took him deeper and deeper into your mouth, you heard muffled moans come out of his mouth and they sounded fucking beautiful. With your left hand you cradled his balls and gripped them when you felt like it which caused him to curse out. You developed a rhythm of your own but you went slow and he was thrusting up into you because he wanted you to go faster. You laughed around his dick and the vibrations made him grip your hair and he gave it a nice little tug, which made you then moan causing him to do it again. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good" he formed a sentence with the small breaths he let out. You loved that he called you baby, you loved that you were making him feel this good. All of a sudden you took him deep into your mouth, deeper than you did before and he lost it, "Ah, fuck." he let out and you went faster now, pumping him quicker than before, forgetting whatever the fuck the rhythm was. A couple more and he warned that he was about to and he wanted you to stop but you batted his hands away from your head as you swallowed every bit of liquid that came out of his cock. He nutted into your mouth and he let out the longest moan you've ever heard. When you finished, you sat back on the heels of your feet as you took your thumb and wiped off the access from the corner of your mouth and then licked your finger. He was breathing heavily and you noticed his beautiful torso and all the crevices that he had even more now. He was beautiful, he was a beautiful hot mess and it was because of you. 

"Wow." he said, "didn't expect that when I decided to come here tonight." you got up and sat beside him as you picked up the bottle of wine again to take a sip. 

"I did." you smiled at him and he looked at you with both eyebrows raised. He started laughing.

"You said you wanted to relax right?" you looked at him and nodded to the wine. "I am pretty relaxed." He leaned into you as he kissed the nape of your neck and he bit the skin a bit. He trailed his fingers up your thigh and underneath your shirt. You tilted your head back as his fingers were already working your clit. 

"I'll make you relax." he said biting your ear lobe and smirking. 


End file.
